1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to display clips and more specifically to display clips for hardware accessories for products such as cabinets, drawers, and doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display of products is known to be a key element of sales to potential customers. With regards to displays of hardware accessories, for example knobs, pulls, handles and the like, for products such as cabinets, drawers, and doors, the items are traditionally displayed on sections of wood, simulated wood, or another backdrop alongside other hardware accessories. The hardware accessories are attached using bolts, screws, tape, glue, and other like means. This traditional way for displaying hardware accessories has several drawbacks. Consumers must view the hardware accessories against the backdrop the store has chosen or obtain one of the hardware accessories that are for sale, which are oftentimes packaged, and place it by hand against another available backdrop in the store. Additionally, if a consumer currently purchases a hardware accessory and wants to see how it looks with a product in another store or an existing product the consumer has at home, they must hold the hardware accessory next to the product or drill holes to mount the product, or use some other damaging means to mount the product.
Thus, there is a need for a hardware accessory display clip that can removably receive a hardware accessory and be removably attached to a variety of products, such as cabinets, drawers or doors for which the accessory is designed. Such a display clip will enable a consumer to view a hardware accessory with a variety of products or a store to display a hardware accessory with a variety of products without physically holding the hardware accessory or using tools or damaging means to mount the accessory.